Ilo Siento! Estoy Enamorado De Ti
by Kosui Ryou
Summary: Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa memilikinya sekaipun harus megobankanmu. Aku tahu dia adalah kekasihmu, tapi aku juga mncintaimu. Maafkan Aku. warning cerita gaje, gak mutu. R n R plisss


Nyahaahaa….akhirnya Ai-chan kembali setelah bertahun-tahun bertapa di gunung Ujian Semester 1. Dan Ai-chan pun telah berevolusi menjadi Ai no Kami a.k.a Cupid a.k.a Dewa Cinta. Nyahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa……. *jitaked*.

Fic pertama Ai-chan nich. Dan lowongan oc dari fic yang judulnya Trouble Oh No! kemaren kayaknya gak bakalan aku lanjutin soalnya gak ada ide dan aku juga malas bikinnya. Jadi buat yang udah ngelamar aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena gak jadi ditampilin. Dan fic ini sebagai gantinya.

Sebelumnya Ai-chan pengen ucapin Thank You a.k.a Arigatou a.k.a Sukronn a.k.a Terima kasih a.k.a Mokasi a.k.a Merci a.k.a Grasias buat Ryuu-chan a.k.a Baka Otouto yang udah sedikit ngebantuin Ai-chan bikin fic gaje ini (padahal sama aja gak ngebantuin). Wokeh...kalo gitu R & R pleasee..........

XxXxX **TITLE **XxXxX

ÖÖÖ **Ilo Siento! Estoy Enamorado De Ti **ÖÖÖ

XxXxX **DISCLAMER **XxXx

**:::::: NARUTO ::::::**

**~ Mashashi Kishimoto ~**

**:::::: Ilo Siento! Estoy Enamorado De Ti ::::::**

**Diriku tentunya.....*jitaked* **

XxXxX **RATING & WARNING **XxXxX

**T. OOCness, GAJEness, AU, ABAL, GARING, ANEH, dsj. don't like don't read**

XxXxX **PAIR **XxXxX

**SasuSaku or NaruSaku (?)**

XxXxX **SUMMARY **XxXxX

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa memilikinya sekalipun kau harus ku korbankan. Aku tahu dia adalah kekasihmu. Dan aku juga mencintainya. Maafkan aku teman, aku memang telah dibutakan cinta"

~~~000 XxXxX d^3^b XxXxX 000~~~

**CHAP 1 **

**The Prince Light Brown**

"Malam ini, bintang berkelap kelip diangkasa, bulan purnama juga menampakkan cahayanya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, air sungai mengalir dengan tenang. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku dijalan setapak menuju hutan. Saat itu aku terus memikirkannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Apa aku harus mengorbankanmu demi dirinya? Tapi kau adalah sahabatku. Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau yang selalu berada didekatku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tahu dia adalah kekasihmu. Dan aku juga ingin memilikinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa memilikinya termasuk mengorbankanmu.

Saat itu aku sudah sampai di tempat yang telah kami sepakati untuk bertemu. Sebuah padang rumput di tengah hutan. Di sini aku akan menyelasaikannya. Ku lihat dia di seberang sana berdiri membelakangi bulan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena silau cahaya bulan. Aku terus mendekat padanya hingga jarak anatara kami sekitar beberapa meter. Dia bertanya padaku untuk apa kami bertemu di tempat ini. Ya memang aku yang memintanya untuk datang kesini. Tapi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Dan dia bertanya lagi. DOORR.

Di sana...kulihat dia bagai gunung yang terguling. Aku telah melakukannnya. Aku telah melakukannya. Aku membunuh sahabat sekaligus rivalku. Aku rela mengorbankannya demi cinta. Sahabat macam apa aku ini. Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku berlari mengahampiri tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Aku menangis. Aku menangisinya. Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku sungguh bodoh. Maaf kan aku. Aku, hanyalah seorang teman bodoh yang telah dibutakan cinta. Sekarang gairah hidupku sudah hilang. Harus kah aku menyusulmu?" [Bunga yang memiliki harapan untuk tumbuh. Yang telah berkembang menjadi kehidupan. Kini hanya menjadi daun kering] Dongeng karya Black Knight [Rainy Dry] TAMAT

~~~00000 XxXxXxXxX d3b XxXxXxXxX 00000~~~

**KONOHAGAKURE, 1828**

**Kediaman Bangsawan Namikaze, 08.00 PM**

Malam itu, dua orang gadis yang satu berambut pink dan yang satu lafi berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya sedang duduk dibalkon kamarnya menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang dengan sebuah buku berada di tangannya.

"Sakura, bagaimana cerita ini menurutmu?" Tanya gadis berambut indigo, mata lavendernya menatap gadis di sebelahnya yang di ketahui bernama Sakura juga berambut pink panjang digerai, mata emerald nya menerawang ke atas melihat langit malam yang telah dipenuhi bintang berkelap-kelip.

"Menurutku itu biasa saja?" Sakura menanggapinya datar.

Gadis di sebelah Naruto yang diketahui adalah sepupunya yang bernama Hinata sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa..? menurutmu ini biasa saja? Bukankah ini kisah pembunuhan sahabat yang begitu indah? Black Knight itu memang jenius" Kata Hinata mengagumi sang Penyair.

"Bagi ku itu biasa saja. Hal seperti cinta, duel, puisi itu hanya buatan manusia. Bukan hal yang sebenarnya. Hanya kata-kata semata. Seperti orang bodoh menaggapinya." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Astaga Sakura..ini hanya dongeng, kamu tidak mengerti" Hinata memukul kepala Sakura pelan dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kan?"

"Maaf nona Sakura, anda dipanggil Tuan sekarang" Seorang pelayan datang menyela keributan kecil Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ya baiklah aku akan segera turun" Sakura pun segera turun meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk disana.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku itu. Di sana tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang berambut putih panjang di belakang meja sambil menatap lurus pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Kakek memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" Kata pria itu sambil mempersilahkan Sakura duduk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakek Sakura sendiri yang bernama Jiraiya Haruno.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura segera duduk di hadapan kakeknya dengan sopan.

"Begini, besok malam akan diadakan pesta di Istana Kaisar." Kata sang kakek memulai pembicaraan.

"Istana Kaisar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya... aku ingin kau datang mewakilkanku. Kau tahukan sekarang kesehatanku sedang tidak baik." Jelas kakeknya.

"Baiklah kakek, aku mengerti" Dalam hati Sakura sangat senang. Istana Kaisar artinya bisa bertemu dengan Pangeran.

"Ya..sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"Ya..permisi" Sakura segera berdiri dan membungkuk tanda hormat kepada ayahnya sebelum dia bebalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura segera kekamarnya dan Hinata yang berada di lantai atas. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata yang masih duduk di sana.

"Apa yang Kakek bicarakan padamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kakek menginginkanku untuk pergi ke pesta" Jawab Sakura.

"Pesta? Pesta di mana?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Di Istana Kaisar" Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Apa? Istana Kaisar?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya..Istana Kaisar. Itu artinya aku punya kesempatan bertemu dia lagi."

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku dan Pangeran memang sudah pernah bertemu. Ya.. aku kira dia memang sang Pangeran. Pertemuan pertama kami di taman sekitar istana yang pada saat itu sedang diadakan pesta dansa. Saat itu aku sudah lelah untuk berdansa dan ingin pergi keluar jalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Ketika aku sudah mendekati sungai, kulihat siluet bayangan seperti seseorang yang sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah sebatang pohon yang tumbuh di dekat sungai. Karena penasaran aku pun mendekatinya. Ternyata itu memang seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sana. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena penerangan hanya dari sinar bulan yang remang-remang.

Aku pun terus melangkah mendekatinya dan berjongkok di sampingnyanya, bermaksud ingin melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Ya bisa di pastikan dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik pirang, kulitnya coklat caramel dan ada 3 garis di kedua pipinya. Hmm menurutku dia lumayan. Setelah puas aku mengamati wajahnya akupun berdiri tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku. Kulihat ada tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kuat. Aku terkejut, setelah aku mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. Ternyata dia yang melakukannya masih dengan mata tertutup dan dia tersenyum. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Tapi dia tetap mencengkram tanganku erat. Aku terus memberontak, aku terus menarik tanganku sampai-sampai dia juga ikut tertarik hingga berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?. Lepaskan tanganku!" Aku berteriak.

Tapi dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku mencoba membentakknya.

"Mau menemaniku berdansa?" Dia menarikku hingga ke pelukannya. Dan sekarang pose kami sudah seperti orang berdansa. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku yang ramping dan membawaku berdansa.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya menurutinya. Saat berdansa dengannya, ku lihat dia memejamkan matanya dan ternsenyum. Aku pun terpesona melihat senyumannya yang menawan itu dari dekat. Hmm ya..ku rasakan wajahku memanas sekarang. Kami terus berdansa di tepi sungai itu sampai akhirnya Hinata memanggilku. Aku buru-buru melepaskannya dan berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

**End Sakura's POV**

** END FLASH BACK**

Sakura pun mulai mencari gaun yang pantas untuk dipakainya dengan bantuan Hinata tentunya. Ternyata mencari gaunnya sangat lama. Maklumlah koleksi gaunnya Sakura selemari besar penuh. Dan author sendiri males ngetik buat ngejelasin gimana bentuk dan warna semua gaun si Sakura itu. Di Skip aja yah.....*Author dilempari tomat busuk*

"Kau yakin akan memakai ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya..tentu saja, menurutku ini pantas" Jawab Sakura sambil terus memandangi gaun tersebut. Sebuah gaun panjang hinnga mata kaki tanpa lengan bewarna merah jambu dengan motif bunga sakura dari pinggang hingga dadanya. Sungguh gaun yang sangat cantik menurut author.

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

** Kediaman Bangsawan Haruno, 07.45 PM**

Malam ini adalah malam diadakannya pesta dansa di Istana Kaisar. Selesai berdandan Sakura berdiri di depan cermin memperhatikan gaun yang dikenakannya. Sungguh cantik gaun merah jambu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut pink panjangnya pun disanggul ala wanita modern abad ini. Sungguh penampilan yang luar biasa. Seperti seorang bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Benar-benar cantik. Bagaikan putri raja. Sungguh.....(author sudah kehabisan kata-kata)

"Sakura..kau sangat cantik" Hinata memuji Sakura.

"Terima kasih" Jawab Sakura sambil terenyum malu.

"Tapi...sayang aku tidak bisa ikut. Padahal aku juga ingin bertemu Pangeran tampan itu." Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau bisa pergi" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**Istana Kaisar, 08.15 PM**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku segera turun dari kereta kuda ketika aku sampai di depan anak tangga menuju pintu masuk ke ruang pesta. Aku terus melangkah anggun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di dalamnya banyak sekali para tamu undangan yang sebagian besar juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sepertiku. Saat aku sampai di dalam, sorot mata semuanya tertuju padaku. Sedikit grogi memang. Dan aku terus melangkah melewati orang-orang yang sedang menatapku. Samar-samar terdengar mereka berbisik "Cantik sekali ya?" "Dia berasal dari keluarga mana?" "Apa dia mau kujadikan menantu?" Aku hany tersenyum menanggapinya.

Aku terus berjalan sampai ada seseorang berdiri di depanku. Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Dia berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku pertanda dia ingin megajakku berdansa.

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya..tentu saja" Aku menerima ajakannya. Dia pun membawaku ke tengah. Dan kami berdansa mengikuti irama musik. Setelah puas berdansa dia mengajakku duduk dan memberikan ku minuman. Dan dia pun mulai bertanya tentangku.

"Namaku Kiba Inuzumaki, kalau aku boleh tahu nama anda siapa?" tanya nya sopan padaku.

"Namaku Haruno. Sakura Haruno " Jawabku.

"Dan...." Belum sempat dia bertanya seseorang sudah mendekatiku.

"Sakura.." Seseorang memanggilku.

"I-Ino..?" Aku terkejut. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu sahabat dari kecilku di sini. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Seorang wanita manis dengan rambut bewarna pirang dan mata birunya yang indah, dan dengan gaun biru yang dikenakannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ino memelukku.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kapan kau datang dari Suna?" Aku bertanya setelah melapaskan pelukannya.

"Kemaren malam" Jawabnya semangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?" Tanyaku dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, aku pulangnya juga mendadak. Dan kudengar ada pesta malam ini di Istana dan aku tentu saja tidak mau melewatkan ini" Jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Aku tersenyum.

"Dan kenalkan, ini calon tunanganku Sai" Katanya sambil menunjuk seorang pria jangkung di sebelahnya, berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat sedang memamerkan senyumannya padaku. "Dan Sai, kenalkan ini Sakura sahabatku yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."

"Sakura Haruno." Jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. Dia terus tersenyum padaku.

"Sakura, kau sudah berdansa?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Iya...." Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku melupakan orang yang mengajakku berdansa tadi. Dan kulihat dia sudah tidak ada di sofa tempat aku dan dia duduk tadi. Mungkin dia sudah berdansa dengan orang lain.

"Sakura.." Ino sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Iya..sudah.." Jawabku gugup.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku dan Sai mau berdansa dulu. Oya besok mampirlah kerumahku" Kata Ino. Dan dia pun berlalu sambil menggandeng Sai yang terus tersenyum.

"Ya" Jawabku. Aku pun duduk di sofa menanti ada orang yang mau mengajakku berdansa. Tentu saja banyak orang yang antri mengajakku berdansa. Tapi aku sudah mulai bosan dan aku ingin jalan-jalan di taman sekitar istana.

Aku pun melangkah keluar melewati anak tangga. Aku teringat pada dia. Dia yang mengajakku berdansa di tepi sungai waktu itu. Aku terus melangkah kebelakang istana ke tempat kami pertama bertemu berharap akan bertemu dia kembali. Ku lihat siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk, kepalanya menengadah keatas di samping pohon yang rindang itu mengahadap ke sungai dan membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi jantungku sudah tidak karuan lagi. Mungkinkah itu adalah dia. Sang Pangeran berambut Pirang? Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku mendekatinya. Tapi apakah itu benar dia..??

**End Sakura's POV**

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang itu. Jantungnya bisa dirasakan berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Tapi Sakura tidak mau berjalan lebih dekat lagi dengan orang itu, dia hanya berdiri di sebelah pohon tidak jauh dari sang pangeran yang duduk di sana. Dari sana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang Pangeran.

"Ya..itu memang benar dia" Gumam Sakura. "Apa aku harus mendekatinya? Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Sakura hendak membalikkan badannya, tapi secara tidak sengaja dia menginjak ranting pohon yang ada di dekatnya. "Oh tidak !!" Sang pangeran segera menoleh ke belakang tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Maaf kan aku" Sakura segera membalikkan badannya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia pingsan seketika.

"Hey..kau mau kemana?" sang Pangeran menarik tangan Sakura hingga dia mengahadapnya.

"Ngg,,Maaf aku mengganggu mu" Sakura sangat gugup. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tidak..kau tidak menggangguku." Jawab sang Pangeran. "Mau menemaniku?" Pengeran itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada yang bersuara. Sakura masih sangat malu dan canggung. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dan si Pangeran terus memandangi langit malam yang di penuhi bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak berdansa di dalam" Sang Pangeran buka suara.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencari a-angin segar. Cu-cukup melelahkan berdansa dengan setiap orang di sana" Jawab Sakura gugup. "Dan anda sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Sakura masih canggung, tapi tetap memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai pesta dansa" Jawab sang Pangeran. "Dan setiap ada pesta dansa aku selalu kesini untuk memandangi bintang. Kau tahu? Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Memandangi bintang sambil mendengarkan suara air yang mengalir." Jawab sang Pangeran panjang lebar.

"Ya..langit malam memang sangat indah bila ditaburi bintang-bintang. Tapi bukankah Pangeran harusnya berdansa dengan setiap gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang datang?" Tanya Sakura, sekarang dia sudah bisa memberanikan diri.

"Ya..tapi aku tidak begitu menyukai dansa. Dan aku bukan..."

"Nona Sakura....anda dimana?" Belum selesai sang Pangeran bicara, tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan rambut berkuncir seperti nanas tengah panik mencari Sakura.

"Maaf " Sakura segera berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya yang kusut. "Aku harus pergi" Diapun membungkukkan badannya dan mengembangkan sedikit roknya tanda hormat ala wanita bangsawan.

"Ya.." Jawab sang Pangeran sambil mengangguk. Dan Sakura segera pergi ke tempat orang yang mencarinya.

"Nona Sakura, ternyata anda di sini, maaf kita harus segera pulang" Kata pria yang mencari Sakura tadi.

"Baiklah Iruka," jawab Sakura sambil berlalu.

-

-

-

"Jadi, namanya Sakura. Nama yang indah"

~~~000 XxXxX d^3^b XxXxX 000~~~

**TBC**

** Akhirnya....dengan kekuatanku sendiri aku bisa menyelesaikan chap pertama *menari hula-hula*. Pasti udah tahukan siapa yang di sebut-sebut sang Pangeran itu?. Ku kasih bocoran ya..sebenarnya sang Pangeran bukanlah sang Pangeran (?) dah tahu kan maksudku kalo belum tahu berarti kalian semua . *dihajar readers*.**

** Ada yang tahu apa maksud dari "Ilo Siento! Etoy Enamorado De Ti" yap sebenarnya itu saia ambil dari bahasa Spanyol yang berarti "Maaf! Aku Jatuh Cinta Padamu"...he..he..he..pintar skali aku..*dilempari telur*.**

** Wokeh dari pada Ai-chan babak belur di sini lebih baik para readers sekalian sudi untuk mereview fic gaje saia ini. Flame? Boleh lah,,tapi jangan sadis-sadis ya..bisa-bisa Ai-chan gak bisa tidur.**

** Yow..satu pesan dari saia "Don't Forget To Review"**

** I LOVE YOU FULL**

** Peluk Dan Cium (Hoeeekkss)**

** Dari:**

** Ai-chan The Cupid**


End file.
